Distractions
by Milui Elenath
Summary: This a third story in relation to An Angry Saiyan and Not quite right, it is my version of the reason Vegeta leaves earth to become Super Saiyan.


Authors note: I do not own the characters in this story; they are from Dragon Ball Z. This is fan fiction and I have in no way earned any money from this. However this fiction is my work and therefore cannot be reproduced or altered without my permission.

Authors note about the title.

The title comes from the English words Vegeta uses in Upgrade to Super Saiyan. When describing how he became Super he says he left earth because of the distractions. Being a Bulma and Vegeta fan I immediately wondered what he meant . . .

**Distractions**

A Fanfiction by Milui Elenath

"Waaaah!" Trunks cried loudly.

Bulma heard him from the garden. In the three months since Trunk's birth she had quickly learned that half Saiyan babies had remarkably loud cries. She hurried quickly inside, hoping to hush Trunks before Vegeta's training was disturbed.

Trunks was still lying in his cot, his bright eyes tightly closed as he howled and the remnants of yet another torn blanket lay about him. Bulma picked him up and walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. She unbuttoned her blouse to feed Trunks.

So far there was no sign of Vegeta. She sighed with both relief and sadness. It hadn't always been this way. Before Trunks birth Vegeta had been with her a lot, ensuring "her weak body" against "the child's Saiyan strength." Things had become vastly different since Trunks birth.

At first she had been busy adapting to motherhood and hadn't noticed his withdrawal, then she had accepted it as the natural thing for Vegeta to return to his training. But each day Vegeta's training time extended. What bothered her the most was Vegeta's behavior outside of his training.

He seemed troubled. Deeply troubled.

She'd listened outside the capsule one day. A thing she rarely did for two reasons, firstly every noise she heard made her worry the capsule would blow up and secondly she was worried Vegeta might come out and catch her spying. He seemed to have this annoying way of knowing she was there and that she was up to something.

That particular day she had braved the consequences and heard him training more furiously than ever before. His quest for Super Saiyan would not be stilled and she'd realized with a shock how much time he must have given up to be with her during her pregnancy.

Yet she sensed it was more than time passing that bothered him. The burden of Super Saiyan seemed to trouble him more deeply these days. Bulma was worried. She'd always been able to reach him before, but now she could feel him distancing himself from herself and from Trunks.

She'd tried desperately to get him to spend time with Trunks. She'd hoped somehow the tiny smile of his sons face might at least relieve his troubled expression momentarily but it had proved disastrous to push them together. Some way or another Trunks would end up screaming and Vegeta would end up yelling that the brat did nothing but scream. Recently Vegeta had taken to complaining every time Trunks cried. _It's almost as if he takes Trunks crying personally_, Bulma thought. It wasn't just when Trunks was crying. She had seen Vegeta looking at Trunks when he was sleeping. He hadn't known she was there; he had stood with an ever-increasing frown. Bulma didn't know what to make of it.

She placed Trunks back in his cot and fetched another blanket. She sat in the nearby chair watching her son sleep peacefully.

Truthfully she didn't really know what Vegeta thought about his son. She knew before the birth that he still hadn't been sure about it but she'd hoped that when Trunks was born Vegeta would feel differently. That didn't seem to be happening.

Bulma was beginning to wonder whether her relationship to Vegeta was ending as well.

_Maybe Trunks birth is just too much for him; I haven't got my figure back yet. Maybe he doesn't love me now that I've had a child. Maybe he hates me for putting him in this situation._

Bulma's eyes filled with tears, she wiped them away hastily.

She was glad she had Trunks, she could never regret having him, even at the sake of her marriage.

"Vegeta does love me," she told herself harshly.

She had long since given up trying to get Vegeta to admit he loved her. In the beginning it had been easy to accept that he did and no words had been needed, but time went on and Bulma had felt she needed to hear them. Times like this when she desperately needed the reassurance but none came. It was better to remind herself than press him to say it, he always got angry if she tried.

"I love you," she'd said one time trying to get him to return the sentiment but when he hadn't, she'd said it again. He'd told her he'd heard her the first time and an argument had followed with Vegeta storming out and Bulma feeling worse.

She didn't really blame Vegeta, she knew it was difficult for him, maybe even impossible to express his feelings but it was damn frustrating at times . . . and hurtful.

She sighed deeply. _What is troubling you Vegeta? Why won't you let me in?_

Vegeta punched the air savagely. He stopped suddenly and turned the gravity off. The capsule was becoming stifling hot and he wanted to fly somewhere open to try again.

Not that he felt this time was going to be any different than the last or the time before that or any of the times in the last two and half years.

He yanked open the door in frustration being careful not to pull it off it's hinges. The last thing he needed was for the blasted capsule to need repairing.

He flew off to a remote island and landed between some rocks. He had never stood there before, perhaps that would help. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard trying to channel his feelings into one giant energy burst but his ki remained decidedly blue. He remained like this for some hours, motionless, eyes closed and energies focused until the blue colour in his ki became almost translucent. Vegeta fell forward to his knees, he slammed the ground with his fists. Dust puffed up from the ground causing him to cough violently.

"Damn you Kakkarot!" Vegeta spluttered the words. Right now he wasn't even sure if he blamed Kakkarot.

He stood somewhat shakily having used so much of his energy. He stared out at the ocean; the nothingness of it seemed to reflect the empty hunger in his heart.

His hunger for Super Saiyan that grew with every passing day, it consumed him becoming to him a famine that seemed to have no end. Now upon that already powerful craving was a sense of urgency and something more Vegeta could not define.

It had begun the day Trunks was born; Vegeta had looked at his son with surprise. Such a tiny thing couldn't have caused Bulma so much pain could it? Also it had purple hair!

"A saiyan of royal blood should not have purple hair!" he'd declared.

"It's lavender," Bulma had replied hazily, "it's beautiful."

He'd never said it wasn't. At least it had been born with hair, he'd read some human children were born with no hair at all!

"Weird," Vegeta said out aloud without noticing.

Looking at the child Vegeta had begun to feel strange. This child was a Saiyan but it was so tiny and helpless. Every time he saw his son he felt that way. He'd tried to avoid him but Bulma was so insistent. He'd picked him up once but the child had screamed so much he'd had to put him down. He never did that to Bulma.

Still the feeling persisted. Sometimes, when Bulma was busy and Trunks soundly asleep, he would creep in to the nursery and look at him. He was growing stronger and bigger, Vegeta could feel it but as he looked at his son he couldn't help thinking about the androids or the future that seemed always to be hanging about over them.

He'd thrown himself back into training, sleeping as little as possible. Still Super Saiyan eluded him. Thoughts of Bulma and Trunks continued to distract him.

_Even now I am thinking of them! I must concentrate. I can't do it here!_

Vegeta had made up his mind he knew what he had to do.

Bulma heard the roar of the capsule engines and jumped up from her seat in the nursery and ran to the door of the balcony.

"No Vegeta!" She screamed uselessly.

The capsule was already several thousand feet in the sky and began to disappear.

"You jerk, how can you do this to me?!" Bulma yelled up at Vegeta shaking her fist.

Deep inside she knew it was something that he'd had to do. But it made her no less angry.

"You didn't even say goodbye to us! How could you?" she was crying now.

Trunks gave a startled cry.

Bulma reentered the room and took him in her arms.

"Don't cry Trunks," she soothed, "he'll be back to fight the androids for us."

She knew that he would be.

_And when daddy does come back he better be a Super Saiyan because when I get my hands on him it isn't going to be pretty!_

THE END


End file.
